Te miro
by kgs
Summary: Porque ella es el centro de su mundo y aun no lo sabe. Lily/Scorpius.


Allí esta, sentada en la mesa de los leones, a pocos metros de mi, riendo y hablando con sus amigas, sin saber que la observo y deseando que esa sonrisa que tiene en la cara sea solo para mi. No puedo alejar mis ojos de ella, su presencia me absorbe y hace que me olvide de lo que hay a mi alrededor y aunque se que no debería de dejarme dominar por ella, que soy un Malfoy y nunca debo de mostrar ninguna señal de debilidad, no puedo evitarlo; porque ella consigue en mi reacciones que nunca pensé que tuviera.

- Scorp- me dice Albus sentándose a mi lado- He oído una cosa que me ha enfadado.

- ¿El que?- le pregunto girando la cabeza hacia él para que no note lo que estaba mirando hacia tan solo un momento

- Bueno, he oído por ahí que has prohibido a mi hermana

- No te entiendo

- Yo creo que si. Al parecer Pucey dice que le dijiste que cualquiera que le pidiera salir a Lily se las vería contigo

Ahora sé a lo que se refiere. Recuerdo la conversación con Adrian Pucey y como le deje bien claro lo que le pasaría si se atrevía a volver a invitar a salir a mi pelirroja. Porque es mía; aunque nadie mas lo sepa, sólo yo puedo ser su dueño, nadie mas que yo va a tener el privilegio de besar sus labios, ni de acariciar su pelo, ni de sentir sus suaves manos…

- ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?- me dice enfadado

- Solo intentaba ayudarte- le miento y por su cara veo que el sospecha- Intentaba pedirle una cita y yo te ahorre el tener que ir a hechizarle por ello

- No te creo; pero lo dejare pasar porque eres mi mejor amigo- me dice antes de ponerse a comer- Pero te lo advierto. Se como eres y si se te pasa por la cabeza acercarte a ella mas de la cuenta, descubrirás porque no soy un Gryffindor

Le miro por un momento y no le digo nada, nunca le digo nada cuando esta el nombre de su hermana en la conversación; porque si lo hiciese a lo mejor no seria capaz de controlarme del todo y haría o diría algo que me delatase a su ojos. Así que prefiero seguir comiendo y obligarme a no mirarla, porque Albus es el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca y su amistad es una de mis posesiones más valiosas.

**************

La veo como vuela desde mi escondite en una de las primeras gradas del campo de quidditch. Su pelo recogido en dos pequeñas trenzas para que no le moleste, la sonrisa de felicidad que se le pone cuando esta subida a la escoba, la forma en que coge el bate; porque cualquiera diría que es bateadora, a simple vista parece delicada, como una bailarina, sin embargo esa opinión cambia cuando la ven salir al campo con el bate en la mano, nadie lanza las bludgers como ella y una decena de jugadores en la enfermería pueden corroborarlo, para mi desgracia soy uno de ellos.

Creo que esta es una de las cosas que mas echare de menos el año que viene, cuando ya no este en Hogwarts, verla volar. No se explicarlo, es una sensación rara en el pecho; pero que no cambiaria ni por todo el oro de Gringotts.

Veo como el capitán les hace volar alrededor del campo y se que esa es la señal de que debo irme. El entrenamiento esta a punto de acabar y si me descubren estaré en problemas, sobre todo porque al ser el capitán de Slytherine podrían pensar que les estoy espiando. No que eso no sea cierto; pero la única persona a la que espío es a la chica que me quita el sueño.

Al ponerme de pie me paralizo. Creo que Lily me ha mirado sonriente; pero eso no puede ser, ella no debería de saber que estoy aquí. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasara si descubre que la estoy espiando. No me espero para comprobar si es cierto o no que me ha mirado, sólo salgo corriendo rumbo al castillo

Cuando me tiro sobre la cama tengo la respiración entrecortada y el corazón a punto del salir del pecho. Tengo miedo de lo que pasara si descubre que me gusta; pero a la vez ansío que lo sepa para poder besarla a todas horas. Es muy confuso; pero nadie dijo que los sentimientos fuesen racionales.

**************

La clase de Transformaciones se ha terminado por fin, no es que no me guste la clase; pero no se me da bien, mi padre dice que es genético a los Malfoy no se les dan bien las transformaciones; pero si las pociones. Recojo y salgo del aula con Albus, me esta diciendo algo; pero yo no le escucho, mi sentidos están centrados en la pelirroja que esta apoyada en la pared frente al aula.

Albus nota que le ignoro y mira en mi misma dirección viéndola. Sus cejas se alzan por la sorpresa y se acerca a ella.

- Lil, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy esperando a que salierais.

- ¿No tenias clase?

- La profesora Vector se sentía indispuesta, así que hemos tenido hora libre

- ¿Y que quieres?

- Hablar con Scorpius- dice fijando su vista en mí

El solo oírla decir mi nombre hace que me encuentre en una nube; pero la voz molesta de mi amigo me devuelve a la realidad

- ¿Para que?- dice él con brusquedad

- Es algo personal Al- dice ella sin intimidarse

- Por que no te adelantas- le digo intentando calmar los ánimos- Hablo con ella y ahora te alcanzo

- No. Quiero saber de que va todo esto

Veo los ojos avellana de Lily mirándole con una furia como no había visto nunca en sus ojos; pero Albus debe de conocerla bien y no es capaz de disimular el escalofrió que recorre su cuerpo al ser el destinatario de ella. Sin embargo no insiste más y se aleja por el pasillo

- Cada día se parece mas a mamá y a la abuela- le oigo murmurar.

Veo como se aleja y luego centro la mirada en ella, que no aparta sus ojos de los míos haciéndome sentir nervioso por la situación. Espero que hable y me diga lo que tiene que decir para poder irme; porque, no es que no quiera su compañía sino que, contra menos tiempo a solas este con ella menos ilusiones me haré al respecto de lo que pasara después.

- ¿Y bien?- le pregunto intentando no reflejar mi nerviosismo

- ¿Te acuerdas del baile de la semana que viene? Ya sabes ese en el que las chicas invitan a los chicos- me dice un tanto sonrojada

Yo asiento y no puedo evitar una mueca de fastidio en mi cara. Como podría olvidarlo si desde que se dio el anuncio soy asaltado cada diez minutos por alguna chica deseosa de que la acompañe.

- Yo… me preguntaba si ya tenías pareja.

- ¿Pareja? No, no tengo.

- ¿Y eso? No me creo que no te lo haya pedido nadie aún

- Lo que pasa es que la chica que quiero que me lo pida no lo ha hecho- digo. No se de donde; pero estoy reuniendo un valor que no sabia que tenia y voy a hacer algo de lo que posiblemente me arrepienta después

- ¿Y porque no te lo ha pedido todavía?- me dice un poco desilusionada

- No lo sé. ¿Lily porque no me lo has pedido todavía?- ya esta lo he dicho. Ya no se puede deshacer, así que solo queda esperar su respuesta.

Ella me mira sonrojada y con una sonrisa en la cara, a lo que yo no puedo evitar sonreírle en respuesta

-En ese caso, creo que diré a lo que he venido- me dice, antes de ponerse en a hablar en tono mandón- Te espero en la puerta de mi sala común el día del baile, a las 8, no tardes y ponte guapo, no quiero que me dejes en evidencia.

Luego me besa en la mejilla y mi cerebro desconecta. Al menos eso es lo que me dice Albus cuando me encuentra en la sala común horas después, con lo que llama el síndrome del tonto enamorado. Lo que yo espero, cuando descubro que él sabe que iré con su hermana al baile, son un sin fin de maldiciones, en cambio lo que recibo es una mirada divertida, una par de golpes en el hombro y una advertencia

- No sabes en lo que te metes. Las mujeres con gen Weasley son difíciles de tratar

A mi ahora mismo eso me da igual, lo único que me importa es que Lily ira conmigo al baile y que desde este momento se convierte en bmi/b pelirroja


End file.
